battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brigadier Betty
Brigadier Betty is Frontier Commander Officer in Battalion Wars and Battalion Wars 2. Biography The Frontier Wars Betty was born sometime after the First Frontier War ended but she mentions that she read all about it while in military academy, in particular General Herman's "Last Stand at Red Rock". She was first seen at Fort Gridiron, overseeing the training of a new batch of grunts with fellow CO's Colonel Austin and General Herman, while spinning a baton. She then suggested that they should organize a field exercise to help perk the troops up, to which General Herman enthusiastically agreed. She communicated with the Commander during his patrol, instructing him to destroy all the spy balloons and listening posts, then telling him to rendezvous with Alpha Company and liberate a recon. There the commander informed her of Tsar Gorgi's invasion force advancing towards the militarized zone, leading to the start of the Second Frontier War. She participated in the war as a CO and fought numerous times agaisnt Marshall Nova. After the Xylvanians attacked both sides at the Radar Array, she was the one that signed the truce with the Tundran Territories to fight against the Xylvanian threat, leading to the start of the Global War. The Global War She participated in many other battles soon afterward, helping take back several small islands for the Solar Empire and advancing through the Xylvanian heartland. She was present during the fall of the Vladstag, smashing through the wall in a heavy tank. However, Kaiser Vlad managed to escape, and Betty placed an arm on Nova's shoulder to console him. The Anglo-Solar Conflict Several years later, Betty and Herman were stationed in the Solar Empire. While making their way through the open water at a naval base on a Frontier frigate, she asked him if he was glad they were posted to the Solar Empire. Then, as the Anglo air forces attacked, they both looked up in the sky in horror and shock. She commanded the Frontier garrison on Bongo Island as they battled the Anglo infantry when they were reinforced and aided by a Solar battalion under Admiral A-Qira. The Fall of Tundra When Colonel Austin and Major Nelly informed the Alliance of Nations about Vlad's invasion of the Tundran Territories, she, alongside Commander Pierce, Empress Lei-Qo and Marshall Nova was the first to witness the aftermath of the devastation of the Tundran Territories. During the battle of Gorgisburg, she notified Nova's commander of Frontier troops dug in just outside Gorgisburg, as well as Private Hazard, a grunt who was trapped in Ubel's minefield and led a battalion to retake the city from the Xylvanians. She contributed several heavy tanks to the final battle at the Mining Spider. When the weapon was activated by the Staff, she was picked up by Commander Pierce, who flew her to safety in his plane. As the Alliance forces gathered at the crater, Betty looked forlorn and sorrowful as Nova lashed out in anger for being denied his vengeance. Soon after, she was present during the Alliance of Nations victory parade in the Tundran capital, saluting her soldiers only after General Herman snapped at her for being distracted by Pierce's flirting with her. Personality Athletic, vivacious, and energetic. She likes to win, and win hard. Her sunny outlook boosts morale and she is keen that all the soldiers are happy and well looked after. She can be impatient with her other CO's but when they ruffle each other's feathers, Betty straightens them out. In Battalion Wars 2, she still retains her positive attitude but is far more focused and calmer. Changes from Games Betty in Battalion Wars has a high pitched cheerleader voice which matches her Cheerleader-like look. Since she was the most common CO in Battalion Wars many critics such as IGN noted her as being annoying Betty has a completely different look in Battalion Wars 2 as well as a different voice actor. Betty drops her cheerleader/school girl look for green short shorts, leather jacket, and a frontier helmet. Betty's voice is much deeper and adult and is considered far less annoying than in the previous game. Betty However is only seen a handful of times in the campaign and Multiplayer in contrast to the first game where she was the most common CO. Trivia * In the original Battalion Wars, Betty was quite young, probably in her mid-to-late teens. In the sequel, she has aged considerably, as she looks to be in her early-to-mid twenties. If this is accurate, about five or so years have gone by since the first Battalion Wars. This makes her the youngest CO in both games. Category:Commanding Officers Category:Article stubs Category:Debuted in Battalion Wars Category:Western Frontier Officers